Simplesmente eu e você
by tsuzuki yami
Summary: Depois de uma peça teatral, Kyo passa a pensar em Yuki de outra maneira. Como ele vai lidar com esse novo sentimento? Adicione, como tempero, o surgimento de um novo aluno misterioso . FANFIC REEDITADAAA CAP. 5 ON kyuki!
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Simplesmente eu e você

**Autor: **Tsuzuki Yami

**Beta: **Hokuto Yuuri.

**Resumo: **Depois de uma peça teatral, Kyo passa a pensar em Yuki de outra maneira. Como ele vai lidar com esse novo sentimento? E para completar, um 'intruso' aparece.

**Nota:** Bem essa é minha primeira fic, então sejam bonzinho !!!!!! Espero que gostem e deixem review please.

--------------------------------- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ---------------------------------

Cap. I

"Mais um dia tedioso naquela escola" foi o pensamento de Kyo naquela manhã, enquanto comia seu desjejum.

- Bom dia! – disse Tohru, eufórica

- Bom dia! – falou o gato

- Dormiu bem, senhor Kyo ?- Perguntou a garota.

- Já disse que não é pra me chamar de senhor. Só de Kyo, entendeu ?...E sim dormi bem.

-Ah...Claro, desculpe – falou a menina meio sem jeito – Ai meu Deus! – Gritou – estamos atrasados...Vamos, vamos...

Com um puxão, agarrou Kyo para fora, enquanto tentava calçar os sapatos .

- Calma, Tohru...Assim você vai arrancar o meu braço. Afinal cadê aquela ratazana maldita?

- Desculpas, eu sinto muito... O Souma-kun foi mais cedo, porque tinha uma reunião do grêmio estudantil.

-Ah claro, aquele rato certinho maldito sempre tem que cumprir o horário.

--------------------------------- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ---------------------------------

Na escola, Yuki já tinha terminado a reunião, estava meio atordoado e um pouco zonzo pois não havia comido direito, sem contar os diversos problemas que tinha de resolver e, para completar, estava extremamente irritado por estar sendo constantemente perseguido pelo seu fã clube idiota. O que ele mais queria era fica sozinho e o lugar mais apto para isso era o banheiro, e então correu pra lá .

Ao chegar no banheiro entrou em um dos Box e se trancou, se perdendo em seus pensamentos. Um, no entanto, o perseguia.

"Será que as pessoas só se importam com o que vêem ?"

Antes de ele responder sua própria pergunta alguém bate na porta.

- Tem alguém ai?

Yuki só se levantou e abriu a porta, dando de cara com Hatsuharu.

- Ah... É você Yuki! Pensei que fosse outra pessoa.

- E quem mais seria? – Perguntou.

- Deixa pra lá...Acho melhor você ir logo pra sua sala pois o sinal já bateu e já deve ter começado sua aula.

-Já estou indo – O rato falou com um sorriso meio amarelo.

-----------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---------------------------------

A aula já tinha começado quando Yuki entrou e rapidamente pediu desculpas por estar atrasado .A aula estava normal, até a professora mencionar sobre o festival cultural e alertar a turma que teriam de realizar uma peça, que seria "A bela adormecida".

-Vamos começar o sorteio para saber quem será quem nesta peça teatral. Começado pelas três boas fadas que serão: Honda-san, Uotani-san e Saki-san. O príncipe será representado pelo senhor Kyo Souma. – Nesse momento, todos olharam para o ruivo - e a princesa será... Yuki Souma. – o mesmo aconteceu ao Yuki. Kyo e ele se olharam assustados.

--------------------------------- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ---------------------------------

**NOTA:** Ficou muito pequena, mas tudo bem...Quero agradecer ao Kuroyama Izumi pois ele me ajudou com meus erros, espero que vocês gostem e for favor deixem reviews TTOTT


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2**

- Bem continuando e a vilã da história, a bruxa má será...

Antes mesmo que a professora terminasse de falar, o diretor entra na sala dizendo:

- Turma este é Kasume Kurama ele foi transferido e fará parte de sua turma de agora em diante.

Todos olharam para o aluno novo, o analisado. Kasume era alto, cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros, sua pele era branca, não mais que a de Yuki, que parecia um floco de neve às vezes.

- Gostaria de dar as boas vindas do sétimo ano para você, Kasume. Estávamos comentando sobre o festival que acontece todos os anos, e neste ano faremos uma peça teatral "a bela adormecida", já que você chegou tenho que começar de novo, pois não seria justo você não pegar nem um personagem. Ah...Aliás sou a professora...

Antes que a professora terminar de falar foi cercada por um monte de alunas falando quase gritando que não era pra refazer o sorteio.

- Não precisa! - disse o menino – não quero ser motivo de discórdia.

- Tudo bem então! – falou a professora ajeitando a roupa que foi desarrumada pelas alunas resmungonas – então vou colocar seu nome no sorteio pelo menos.

- Claro... – Kasume falou com não muito entusiasmo.

Depois que a sala volto ao normal à professora disse.

- Bem vamos continuar outra vez!- falou cansada – e quem fará o papel da bruxa será... Kasume. 

A sala voltou a fazer barulho mais uma vez, por outro lado da sala Kasume não se abalou com a notícia. Apenas ficou observando o garoto que sentava a duas cadeiras ao lado e perguntou-se quem seria aquela pessoa por quem se se sentiu atraído.

A aula terminou e Tohru foi até o novo aluno para se apresentar.

- Olá, sou Tohru Honda, muito prazer.

- Ah... Oi, sou Kasume Kurama, prazer em conhecê-la.

- Tohru-san, você não vem?- disse Yuki.

- Já to indo... Só um segundo!

- Antes de você ir, você poderia me disser qual nome desse garoto que te chamou ainda agora?

- O nome dele é Yuki Souma, ele mora junto comigo.

- Mora junto com você? Seu namorado?

- Não... Nada disso ele é um amigo, eu apenas moro na casa dele. - falou Tohru envergonhada.

- X -

Na volta para casa não teve muita conversa. Yuki e Kyo ficaram a maior parte do tempo calados a única que falava era Tohru.

- Souma-kun! Você focou triste por ter pegado o papel da princesa?

Por mais que Tohru fala-se Yuki não estava escutando.

- Souma-kun? Você esta me ouvindo?

- Ah, desculpas Honda-san, estava distraído... O que você disse mesmo?

- Bem... Eu estava perguntando se você ficou triste por fazer o papel da princesa?

Antes mesmo de Yuki responder Kyo falou:

- Claro que não! Essa ratazana vai adora fazer a princesa, esse rosto de mocinha vai roubar a cena!

- O que você disse?- perguntou Yuki.

- Você me ouviu muito bem, mocinha...! – Disse pejorativamente.

- Idiota!

Foi só o que Kyo ouviu antes de levar um soco na cara.

- X -

Um mês se passou, e agora faltava menos de uma semana para o festival. Os preparativos para a peça estavam quase todos prontos. Os ensaios estavam perfeitos, era o que todo mundo dizia, mas Kyo ainda fazia barraco por causa da penúltima cena, em que ele deveria beijar Yuki.

- Oi! Tudo bem? Yuki certo?-disse Kasume.

- Ah... Oi! Sim, tudo vai muito bem. Você é? Ah sim, você é o aluno novo e bruxa má nas horas vagas, Kasume se não estou enganado.

Mas antes de Kasume responder algo acontece.

-YUUUUKKKIIII!!- Gritaram as garotas do fã clube idiota do garoto.

O garoto de cabelo cinza se despede rapidamente antes de sair correndo:

- Até logo! A gente se ver mais tarde.

- A...A...Ate!- disse o Kasume sem entender nada.

- Ah, nós perdemos o nosso príncipe !

- Príncipe? – disse Kasume sem entender mais nada - Que príncipe? O Yuki?

- Sim... Nossa majestade, o nosso Yuki! Somos parte do "Prince Yuki fan club."

Sem dizer mais nada as garotas desaparecem da sala.

Kasume já tinha ouvido falar sobre esse tal fã clube mais não sabia que era de Yuki.

"Príncipe, eh...?" Pensou Kasume. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

Continua ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor: **tsuzuki yami

**Betas: **Hokuto Yuuri e Kuroyama Izumi

-x-

**Cap.3**

O grande dia finalmente havia chegado e todos estavam ansiosos para ver Yuki e Kyo atuando lado a lado. Os ingressos para a peça haviam se esgotado e algumas pessoas ficaram do lado de fora, na esperança de ainda conseguir um lugar.

Kyo estava em uma sala para poder se arrumar e de péssimo humor por causa da maldita peça. Afinal, ele seria o infeliz a dançar, abraçar e, para completar, beijar a ratazana maldita. Quando já estava preparado, ouviu alguém bater na porta.

- Kyo-kun? você já esta pronto?

- Tohru?! – Perguntou por instinto, mesmo que reconhecesse a voz da garota em qualquer circunstância. – Já, pode entrar – acrescentou.

- Ohh...Kyo-kun como você esta bonito! – exclamou a garota ao olhar para o gato em trajes de príncipe.

O ruivo realmente estava muito bonito, suas vestes eram uma mistura de marrom, preto e vermelho. Usava uma bota que ia até a canela e a clássica roupa de príncipe medieval.

- Obrigado – Respondeu encabulado – você também está bonita.

Tohru estava usando um longo vestido azul, acompanhado de um chapéu pontudo, típico das feiticeiras dos contos de fadas, e um pedaço de tecido brilhoso enrolado neste.

- Obrigada – disse ela, envergonhada – bem, eu tenho que ir! Vou ver como Souma-kun está.

Quando tohru mencionou Yuki, a expressão de Kyo se tornou de desagrado. Mas o gato também estava ansioso para saber como o rival estava. Quando já estava quase na hora do espetáculo, todos tiveram que ir para trás do palco para depois entrar em cena.

Kyo chegou ao local e foi admirado pelos presentes por estar muito diferente do convencional. Ao olhar para um local onde se concentravam as garotas que ajudavam no cenário, maquiagem e figurino, viu que estas estavam histéricas, quase chorando de emoção.

- Ai meu Deus!! Ele está tão _perfeito_! – Disseram em uníssono.

O felino logo percebeu de quem – ou melhor por quem as garotas suspiravam... Era Yuki! E então "a princesa" apareceu e Kyo não pode evitar ficar olhando para o rato.

Yuki usava um vestido rosa claro, de mangas compridas. A parte de baixo do vestido era acompanhada de detalhes mais escuros. Seu ombro ficava à mostra por causa da gola aberta, que o estava incomodando bastante, Como acessório, usava uma longa peruca loira e cacheada, que caía sobre seus ombros e, presa à peruca, estava uma coroa dourada.

Kyo estava surpreso com a mudança radical que Yuki sofreu, apenas vestindo aquela fantasia de princesa.

"Como está lindo..." Murmurou, de forma praticamente inaudível, para si mesmo "Mas que merda eu estou pensando?? Desde quando acho essa ratazana fedida bonita?"

Logo, corou involuntariamente, não sendo único ter essa reação. Yuki, que também admirava como o primo ficara mais elegante e bonito, também corou.

"Deus! Ele me viu assim!" foi o seu pensamento no exato momento. O rato queria a morte por causa disso.

Kasume estava esperando sua vez e se prendeu na figura de Yuki no palco encenado que nem se deu conta que tinha que ficar em seu posto para entra neste, até que foi abordado por Kyo.

- Ei... Idiota, tu não tinhas estar ali? – falou o gato apontando pro seu lado direito.

- O que? Quem é idiota aqui hein?

- Só tem um imbecil que não sabe nem onde é o posto aqui, esse imbecil é você.

- Qual é o teu problema? – Perguntou indignado – Ah... Claro, me desculpe, "vossa majestade" – disse o garoto com escárnio – Vossa majestade está com ciúmes da nossa linda princesinha? Ele está realmente muito atraente, mas não pensei que você e sua cabeça oca fossem perceber.

Ao ouvir isso, o corpo de Kyo tremeu de ódio e o gato levantou seu punho para o outro.

- Cala a boca!- Gritou, dando um soco na cara do "menino bruxa".

Com isso começou a briga entre os dois, Kasume avançou em Kyo e lhe deu um soco no rosto depois foi a vez do ruivo fazer o mesmo, dando-lhe um soco na barriga e arrancando um gemido de dor de Kasume. Alguns alunos que estavam ali, vendo o acontecido, foram pra cima dos dois garotos e os apartaram. O resultado foi ambos desarrumados, com rastros de sangue saindo da boca e no nariz deles.

Antes de entrar em cena, Kasume passou por Kyo e sussurrou, a fim de que somente o gato ouvisse:

- Se eu fosse o príncipe, aproveitaria melhor o meu papel, idiota.

Com o olho ainda vermelho e com a roupa parcialmente desarrumada, já que os figurinistas não tiveram muito tempo para retocar a maquiagem ou ajudá-lo a desamassá-la, Kasume seguiu em direção ao palco. Yuki olhou-o e ficou assustado com aspecto do garoto.

O decorrer do resto da peça foi tranqüilo e ninguém percebeu a sutil mudança na aparência da bruxa ou do príncipe. Todos estavam adorando a apresentação, que já estava chegando ao final. Mas antes de fecharem as cortinas havia a tão esperada cena do beijo e os presentes acreditavam que uma bomba nuclear fosse explodir, pois sempre nos ensaios, Kyo não aceitava nem fingir beijar Yuki nesta cena, e sempre fazia birra.

O gato entrou em cena e viu Yuki deitado na cama.

O garoto de olhos lilás suava frio, em parte pelo nervosismo de não saber o que o primo faria e por estar com os olhos fechados. Sentia-se vulnerável naquele momento.

Kyo chegou perto do primo e o admirou deitado a sua frente.

"O que esta acontecendo comigo?" Pensou. Seu coração batia em disparada. Uma parte de si, dizia para revidar a provocação de Kasume, enquanto a outra tentava, em vão, lhe alertar do perigo de atitudes impensadas. Kyo costumava ignorar essa parte da consciência.

Seus olhos foram se fechando lentamente e o ruivo inclinou-se para perto da 'princesa' adormecida. Nos bastidores e na platéia, todos prenderam a respiração.

Yuki sentiu algo quente e úmido sobre seus lábios e deixou escapar um gemido que foi ouvido apenas por Kyo. O gato pôde sentir o gosto da boca do primo, assim como seu cheiro, que parecia mais uma mistura de baunilha e lírios.

"O que esse idiota está fazendo? Não era pra beijar da verdade!" pensou o rato, desesperado. Mas não podia negar que estava gostando muito daquilo. Kyo tocava em seu rosto tão delicadamente e seu cheiro era tão bom.

Murmurinhos ecoaram pelo local.

O príncipe se afastou um pouco e Yuki percebeu que a peça ainda não havia acabado. Levantou-se e seguiu seu papel de acordo com o roteiro, fazendo aquele beijo parecer algo que estava planejado. Kyo estendeu a mão para 'a princesa' e eles começaram a dançar alegremente uma valsa para encerrar a atuação.

Uma parte de Kyo desejava continuar ali, junto daquele magnífico garoto dançando a sua frente, mas outra – provavelmente a mais sã, dizia que aquele beijo fora um grave erro. O gato não queria se sentir bem com Yuki dessa maneira.

Quando as cortinas se fecham e a turma se juntou para o agradecimento, a peça teatral foi aplaudida de pé .

-X-

Chegando em casa Kyo se trancou em seu quarto, evitando dar explicações para todos. Deitado em sua cama e ponderou o porquê de ter feito aquilo.

"Será que estou... Claro que não, não posso ter esse sentimento por aquela ratazana... Mas ele estava incrivelmente adorável, sensível e indefeso, que..." Os olhos do gato começaram a se fechar em sinal de desistência na luta contra o cansaço, levando-o a adormecer.

"O jantar foi realmente agitado... Momiji cantava as músicas da peça com Honda-san, Haru falava algumas coisas nas quais não dei muita importância, Shigure e suas perversões..." Pensava Yuki, em uma espécie de flashback da noite. "Mas eu não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça...Kyo...Será que ele está bem?" Perguntava-se o rato, revivendo o beijo que havia recebido do primo "porque isso esta acontecendo comigo?" foi seu último pensamento após deitar na cama e dormir profundamente.

-X-

- Kyo-kun? – Dizia Yuki, com uma voz delicada e feminina, fazendo com que Kyo se arrepiasse.

- O que foi? O que quer, ratazana maldita? – Tentou parecer indiferente.

O garoto das madeixas cinzas foi encurtando a distancia que o separava de seu amado primo e o beijou. Kyo sentiu o mesmo cheiro e gosto da primeira vez. Enlaçou o menor protetoramente, aprofundando o insaciável beijo.

- Kyo...- Gemia o menor.

Aquele maravilhoso Yuki desapareceu em frente aos olhos do gato, e logo, ele percebeu de que se tratava apenas de um sonho.

"Mas parecia tão real!" pensou o garoto, aparentemente inconformado.

Quando desceu, encontrou Yuki e Tohru na cozinha. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte e corou violentamente.

-Bom dia Kyo-kun!

- ´Dia – resmungou, em seu estado de humor habitual.

- A peça ontem foi um sucesso vocês estavam ótimos!

Os dois olharam para Tohru com uma cara de nojo e a garota ficou sem graça com o ocorrido. Sabia que aquele beijo não fora exatamente planejado para a peça e que havia sido um acidente.

- Nem me fala – disse o rato com desdém – aquilo foi horrível. E, posso saber o que deu em você, gato estúpido, para ter me beijado daquela forma ?

- Não me chama de gato estúpido seu desgraçado, quer brigar, é? – Desafiou.

Kyo se levantou e foi ate o outro garoto provocando. Yuki se levantou, deu uma rasteira no primo e saiu falando que iria para escola pra uma reunião do grêmio e alertou que voltaria um pouco tarde (em pleno sábado).

- Seu desgraçado! Ratazana de uma figa, eu vou te pegar! – Gritou o ruivo.

- Pode vir... Mas agora não, bichano, senão vou me atrasar para a reunião.

Kyo bufou de raiva enquanto o outro saía da cozinha.

-X-

Mesmo com uma semana após do ocorrido, os dois não se falavam; evitavam-se, na verdade. Mas não demoro muito tempo para se encontrarem de novo.

- Kyo-kun, você viu o Souma-kun? – Perguntou Tohru.

- Não e nem quero saber onde ele está!

- Ele não apareceu desde o almoço, estou ficando preocupada.

O gato não respondeu e saiu da cozinha, indo para o telhado. Quando subiu, notou a presença de um Yuki aparentemente deprimido. Quando o rato percebeu que o primo o observava, comentou:

- Já vi por que você gosta tanto daqui – sorriu tristemente – bem... eu já to indo.

- Não, Fica! – Pediu – por que você está triste?

- Não é nada.

- Fala – Ordenou.

- Por que você quer saber? Você não se importa.

- E seu eu disser que eu me importo?

Yuki se sentiu estranho por kyo o estar tratando tão bem e resolveu desabafar sobre o que estava acontecendo.

- Quer saber? Eu não agüento mais essa pressão! O grêmio, a família Souma, Akito me controlando...E pra completar, eu ainda estou gostando de vo...- Yuki parou e seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Vo, o que? Continua.

- É só isso. Tchau. – Disse secamente.

-X-

Enquanto descia, Yuki ponderava, arrependido: "não acredito que quase falei besteira...E por que ele me tratou desse jeito?" Involuntariamente, o rato murmurou carinhosamente:

- Kyo...

_Continua..._

-x-

http/ img 204.imageshack.us / img 204 / 5222 / img 003 ss8.jpg

**obs**: uma amiga minha fez um desenho de kyo e yuki (créditos a ela !!! ) o link ai em cima. Es pero que gostem

-x-

**Nota: **bem esta ai o cap. 3 espero que tenham gostado e aprovado e eu peço humildemente um a reviewzinha... e desculpem pela demora o proximo cap.ta quase pronto e créditos a Camila-cham por fazer o desenhos dos dois pombinhos


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTOR: **TSUZUKI YAMI

**BETAS: **Kuroyama Izumi e Hokuto Yuuri

-X-

Cap.4

Passaram-se duas semanas da peça teatral e o pobre Yuki ainda estava sendo atormentado pelos alunos comentando a respeito de sua "magnífica atuação como princesa Aurora", e isso estava fazendo o possuído pelo rato se irritar com mais freqüência do que de costume.

Yuki andava instável desde a peça teatral, não por causa de seu papel, mas por estar nutrindo sentimentos por um determinado 'gato', algo que o incomodava. Passara a tratar todos com frieza, inclusive, algumas vezes, Tohru. Aquela inquietação fugia aos controles do rato.

Já na sala de aula, a professora havia passado um trabalho em dupla para os alunos.

- Yuki, – Disse Kasume – você quer fazer dupla comigo?

- Ah.. Tudo bem – respondeu indiferente.

Kyo estava fazendo o trabalho com Tohru e freqüentemente olhava para Kasume e Yuki. Seu coração batia rápido e seu sangue fervilhava, desejava se levantar e socar Kasume até a morte. "Por que eu estou agindo assim? Por que estou com tanto... tan... Mas que porra de sentimento é esse já?" Pensava confuso. À frente do atormentado Kyo, Kasume não prestava atenção no que Yuki dizia, só contemplava o outro.

- Kasume, você está bem? – Perguntou o rato.

- Sim, estou ótimo. O que você estava dizendo mesmo? Estava distraído admirando seu belo semblante.

Yuki corou ao ouvir essas palavras, mas tentou ignorá-las.

- Ok... Vamos continuar... A resposta é não, porque o pai transfere para o filho o cromossomo y e a mãe o x, então a mãe que transfere este gene para a criança...

Yuki olhou por cima do livro e suspirou, derrotado. Kasume realmente não estava – e nem pretendia – ouvir nada do que dizia.

-X-

Ao cair da noite, Tohru estava fazendo o jantar enquanto Shigure atormentava Kyo. Passados trinta minutos, a jovem entrou na sala e anunciou que o jantar estava pronto.

- Até que enfim! – Resmungou o gato, indo a cozinha, seguido por Shigure.

- Vocês já podem comer, vou lá em cima chamar o Souma-kun.

Tohru subiu as escadas e parou em frente ao quarto de Yuki e, antes de bater na porta ouviu um suspiro triste.

- Souma-kun! Você está bem?

- Estou ótimo, obrigado... Honda-san, deixe-me sozinho por favor.

- Mas está na hora de jantar! Desça para comer, Souma-kun! Senão você pode ficar doente (**N/B** Cadê a lógica nisso?)

- Não estou com fome.

- Mas se não comer, você vai ficar doente – insistiu – desça, por favor.

- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO, ME DEIXE EM PAZ QUERO FICAR SOZINHO – Gritou.

Quando ouviu isso, a menina se assustou e saiu correndo pro seu quarto com lagrimas nos olhos. Kyo viu o acontecido e foi até o quarto de Yuki, arrombou a porta e falou:

- Viu o que você fez, seu desgraçado?

O gato 'voou' pra cima de Yuki e quando ia bater no primo viu rastros de lágrimas em sua face e seus olhos, ainda cheios de delas, inchados, indicando que chorava há muito tempo.

_mini flashback_

"_Não , não posso mais suportar isso... Esse sentimento está ficando grande demais... Não consigo reprimi-lo" pensava Yuki, abafando o choro no travesseiro "Fraco...É isso que eu sou...Fraco...". Os pensamentos do rato foram interrompidos por batidas na porta._

-X-

- Qual é o seu problema?

Silêncio.

- Vamos, diz logo! – Insistiu, saindo de cima do primo.

- Você quer saber mesmo o que esta acontecendo comigo?

- Não é óbvio?

- Tudo bem - Yuki respirou fundo – não agüento mais nenhum minuto ficar com esse sentimento...Essa angústia presa na minha garganta – Disse, com a água começando a brotar em seus olhos novamente – Essas semanas, esses meses de tortura por sua causa...Já cansei disso...

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu estou falando que eu te amo, seu idiota! – gritou, abaixando a cabeça em seguida.

Kyo olhou para Yuki perplexo, este sorriu tristemente ao ver a expressão do primo.

- Imaginei essa sua reação – disse, saindo do quarto sem ao menos dar uma chance de Kyo pensar direito no que havia acontecido.

-X-

O que Yuki mais queria naquele momento era desaparecer do mapa. Não queria olhar na cara de ninguém, nem precisar dar explicações. As lágrimas não cessavam e vinham mais intensas a cada minuto.

- Idiota – Murmurava para si mesmo – não acredito que fiz uma besteira dessa , ele... ele nunca irá gostar de mim! Nunca...Por que eu tive que me apaixonar justamente por ele?

Kyo ainda estava meio confuso com o acontecido

o ruivo foi ate a cozinho e sentou na mesa.

-kyo-kun ? o que houve?-disse tohru.

-nada...só estou pensando – ogaroto respondeu com um olhar vazio.

- algo errado com você e o souma-kun?

-porque estaria algo errado? Não temos nada.

-porque esta mentindo pra si mesmo ? você não quer ama souma-kun?

-eu odeio ele ..ele é um...um-kyo não conseguia falar que yuki era um bastardo e filho da mãe .

-eu sei que você o amo , não tente magoar ele e a si próprio .

- eu não o ... não...-antes de terminar sentiu um aperto no coração e falou- claro que o amo, ele é a coisa mais importante que aconteceu na minha vida –disse com lagrimas nos olhos – muito obrigado tohru você não existe , a gora tenho que encontra-lo .

kyo saiu da cozinha correndo pra porta , abriu e viu que estava chovendo pensou "onde será que ele esta ?a já sei onde esta"

o gato saiu na chuva e foi direto pra estufa .quando chegou la e viu o rato sentado e segurando seus joelhos ( estava todo sujo de lama e molhado --).

-yuki?

- o que você que? Não deveria esta no seu quarto me odiando?

- não fala assim. Me desculpe , não queria falar daquele jeito com você porque eu estava confuso, não sabia o que fazer

- pare, não quero mais falar nisso.me deixe em paz sozinho por favor não quero mais falar com você .

-eu te amo . não queria admitir isso mais eu ti amo com todas as minha forças .

yuki olhou para o kyo e o abraçou. O gato retribuio o abraço e o segurou forte "ele esta tão frio"

entao se beijaram. Um beijo doce e cálido mas antes que pudessem fazer algo mas yuki demaio.

-yuki????YUUUUKKKKIIII?????????... - disse kyo sacudindo-o

Kyo coloco Yuki no colo e o levo pra casa.

"O que aconteceu? Será que esta com uma crise de asma?" Penso Kyo com o rato no colo.

(CONTINUA...).

-X-

**NOTA: **bem esse cap. Ta bem ruizinho (tava sem idéia TT-TT) ...desculpem a demora parte culpa minha e parte culpa de minhas betas TT-TT espero que gostem ... próximo cap. Vai ter lemão ( uuuuuiiiiiiii) \o . gostaria de agradecer as reviews e JULIA BRIGADO PELO RECADO AINDA TEM MAIIISSSSSS(não conseguir o email dela TT-TT brigado mesmo \o/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap.5**

_Estava escuro...Muito escuro..._

_Estava frio também. Yuki só fazia tremer, assustado pela solidão em que se encontrava. Estava assustado._

_- Tem alguém aí? – perguntou, desesperado – Isso é uma brincadeira? Se for não tem garça! – Anunciou, com a voz fraca. _

_- Yuki?_

_- Quem está aí? – Perguntou, virando-se rapidamente – QUEM ESTÁ AÍ? _

_- Yuki?_

_Aquela voz lhe era extremamente familiar...De onde Yuki se lembrava dela? Tinha certeza de que já a ouvira antes..._

_- Kyo, é você? Onde você está?_

_- Atrás de você, meu amor._

_Yuki sentiu-se enlaçado por fortes braços e se sentiu seguro por um instante. _

_- Céus, por que não disse antes que era você? Pensei que fosse outra pessoa!_

_- Quem? O Akito, por acaso? _

_Yuki sentiu o tom de voz de Kyo mudar rapidamente, assim como a forma em que estava sendo abraçado, tornando-se extremamente possessiva. Virou-se para protestar, quando viu que não era Kyo quem o segurava._

_- Akito – Disse, lívido. _

_- Achou que pudesse fugir de mim, Yuki – Sussurrou no ouvido do menor, fazendo-o estremecer – Não irei desistir de você, nem do nosso filho, querido. _

_- Filho? Você está louco? – Disse, pasmo. _

_Yuki sentiu um peso em seu ventre, olhando para baixo, gritou, em pânico. Estava com uma enorme barriga, como se estivesse grávido. Sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem, mas não chegou a cair por estar nos braços daquela coisa asquerosa. _

_- Viu só, por que negas que esse filho é meu, meu amor? Tens o herdeiro dos Souma em seu ventre – disse acariciando-lhe. Yuki afastou suas mãos com violência e gritou, com lágrimas nos olhos. _

_- SE AFASTE DE MIM!!_

- Souma-kun!

Yuki acordou. Sua respiração estava ofegante e um suor gelado descia por seu rosto. Sua primeira reação foi levar as mãos à barriga para certificar-se de que continuava normal. Suspirou, quando sentiu que continuava lisa e magra como de costume. "Foi só um pesadelo" pensou aliviado.

- Souma-kun! – Yuki sentiu alguém lhe abraçar com força – Você está bem?

Procurando se recuperar, o jovem respondeu:

- Acho que sim... Honda-san, o que você faz aqui? Como _eu_ vim parar aqui?

- Você desmaiou e eu estou cuidando de você – sorriu gentilmente a garota – Souma-kun, por acaso você teve um pesadelo?

- Deve ter sido – disse, com a mão na cabeça – Honda-san?

- Sim, Souma-kun?

- É que eu queria pedir desculpas sobre ontem, sabe... Fui realmente rude com você.

- Não se preocupe com isso! Foi minha culpa. Fui muito intrometida.

- Não diga isso! Você só estava preocupada comigo! Eu é que fui grosseiro, me desculpe.

Tohru sorriu amigavelmente e beijou o garoto na testa.

- Senhor Hatori esteve aqui ontem e disse que você teve uma pequena recaída da última gripe e pediu para que você descansasse, por isso está aqui – Disse, maternalmente.

- Ah, sim...E quanto ao... – Sua voz baixou de tom na mesma hora e suas bochechas coraram – Kyo?

- Mandei ele dormir. Ele ficou a noite inteira aqui ao seu lado e parecia muito cansado, mesmo não querendo sair daqui. Então disse para ele que ficaria cuidando de você – a garota se aproximou de Yuki, como se fosse lhe confidenciar algo – Ele realmente gosta de você.

- Gosta? – engasgou-se o rato.

- Claro que sim! Ele mesmo me contou ontem.

'Gato estúpido! Não consegue sequer manter a boca fechada!'

- Então a senhorita já sabe? – Perguntou, desconfortável.

- Sim – respondeu corada. – Vocês formam um casal realmente fofo!

Yuki virou o rosto, provavelmente muito corado.

- Agradeço por ser tão compreensiva, Honda-san.

- Que é isso!? Souma-kun, quero que você e o Kyo-kun sejam felizes, mesmo se isso significar estar um ao lado do outro, como um casal.

A porta se abriu, causando um estrondo que ecoou pelo quarto. Com uma velocidade fenomenal, Kyo parou ao lado de Yuki e levou a mão a sua testa.

- Tudo bem com você? Não se sente mal?

- Não, está tudo bem – sorriu gentilmente, dando um selinho no gato.

- Bem, vou deixar essas coisas lá em baixo e preparar um lanche para o Sohma-kun – Disse, ainda admirada com a cena.

Kyo e Yuki observaram Tohru se retirar e quando ela o fez, o quarto mergulhou em um breve silencio, logo quebrado por Kyo.

- Pensei que fosse te perder...Que nunca mais fosse sentir teu cheiro novamente... – Disse, cerrando os punhos e deitando sua cabeça no abdômen de Yuki.

- Kyo, não seja tão dramático! Não estou aqui com você? Como você poderia me perder? - disse yuki acariciando as madeixas alaranjadas que se espalhavam pela extensão de sua barriga.

- Dramático? Eu não estou sendo dramático! – Disse, se levantando e beijando Yuki.

No começo o beijo ocorreu inocentemente, até que Kyo tentou invadir boca de seu amado com a língua. Inicialmente, Yuki se assustou com a atitude e resistiu um pouco, mas depois lhe permitiu a entrada. Suas línguas dançaram, os dois estavam explorando suas bocas com elas. Só se retraíram quando precisaram de ar.

- Te amo

- Te amo também, meu gatinho – Respondeu Yuki, deitando-se no maior.

E os dois ficaram ali por um bom tempo, abraçados, sem se importar com ninguém.

- Kyo?

- hm?

- O que somos um para o outro? Namorados?

- Somos, por que? Não queres namorar comigo?

- Claro que eu quero seu bobo! Só que vamos ter um pequeno problema...Aliás, um grande problema.

- Qual?

- Akito! Não quero nem imaginar o que iria acontecer se ele descobrisse! Você poderia se machucar, e eu nunca me perdoaria por isso!

- Não vai acontecer nada! - disse Kyo com um tom seguro e super protetor de voz, mesmo que estivesse temeroso por dentro - Eu te prometo que ele não vai nos separar.

Yuki assentiu, sem responder nada, afundando a cabeça no peito do namorado. Esse foi um lado doce de Kyo que Yuki jamais vira antes.

-X-

Mais tarde...

Todos estavam concentrados na sala de jantar, menos Tohru, que após preparar o jantar, saiu correndo para a casa de Hanajima, juntamente com Uo, para terminar um trabalho. Tudo corria na santa paz de Deus até Ayame abrir a boca:

- Que decepção, Yuki! Meu querido irmão nos braços desse gato pulguento - desdém marcava a voz do mais velho.

- Já ouvi o suficiente. Já chega! -bufou o rato, autoritário.

- Que seja... - respondeu Ayame - Mas ainda estou decepcionado. O que Akito vai pensar?

- Além de idiota é surdo? - Bradou Kyo assustando a todos - Não quero ouvir esse nome aqui.

- Pra mim chega, fiquei sem apetite - disse Yuki, saindo da cozinha.

- Yuki, espere! - falou Hatori- Você pretende realmente esconder isso do Akito? Ele sempre descobre tudo e...

- Eu sei... - disse Yuki, desanimado

Kyo abraçou o ratinho e disse:

- Vamos esconder enquanto der...

- Kyo, eu sei que vocês se gostam, mas isso não pode acontecer. Esse relacionamento desvia vocês dos objetivos - Disse Shigure - Gato e rato não se dão bem e mesmo assim vocês fazem o oposto e isso me deixa orgulhoso , mas Akito não vai reagir da mesma forma que nós, aceitando os seus sentimentos. Por isso peço que tenham muito cuidado.

- Vamos ter - disseram os dois, subindo as escadas.

Yuki parou na porta do próprio quarto e Kyo seguia o seu próprio caminho mas parou e olhou o menor.

- Você está bem? - perguntou o gato, visivelmente preocupado.

- Fica comigo. - disse Yuki, com os olhos inundados - Por favor.

- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem. O Akito não vai nos fazer mal, eu não já prometi isso a você?

- Eu sei... - respondeu o rato, enquanto entravam no quarto.

Encararam-se por um bom tempo, até se beijarem suavemente. Yuki abraçou o gato com mais força e os lábios foram ficando mais ávidos.

- Kyo, nós vamos...? - Perguntou Yuki, meio sem graça.

- É o que você quer?

- S...si...sim

Então os lábios se encontraram como se fosse a última vez... Kyo tirou a blusa do violeta, depois a própria e passou a beijar o pescoço de Yuki. Este estremecia e se perguntava se era isso que ele aprendia a fazer no treinamento que teve nas montanhas...

As calças já estavam jogadas no chão quando Yuki viu o corpo do maior e se arrepiou. Nunca tinha pensado em como Kyo era musculoso e bonito. Por outro lado, Kyo não estava mas agüentando ficar apenas admirando aquele corpo alvo, um tanto feminino e muito sensual.

- Você é tão sexy que... - Kyo só conseguiu completar a frase com um beijo de tirar o fôlego, colando-se ao corpo de Yuki em um abraço apertado e possessivo. - É isso mesmo o quer?

- Claro que sim.

Com isso kyo retomou o beijo, roçando ambos os membros. Já deitados, Kyo mostrou todas as suas armas para excitar o rato. Começou pelo pescoço, alternando entre beijos, lambidas e pequenas chupadas, passando pelos mamilos, pela barriga, até chegar no membro, onde, com um olhar devasso direcionado a Yuki, Kyo passou a acariciar e beijar com vontade, satisfeito e excitado com os gemidos que o ratinho soltava.

-Oh... Céus, Kyo.

- Você gosta? - A voz rouca do Gato deixava Yuki muito mais excitado.

-Uhuuuuum...

- Vou interpretar isso como um sim. - Kyo com um sorriso malicioso.

Yuki não demorou muito para chega no clímax. Satisfeito, Kyo deu outro beijo no menor.

- Kyo, eu quero você... – Sussurrou Yuki – Dentro de mim.

- Tem certeza? Eu não quero te machucar...

- Absoluta.

O gato, sem muita delicadeza, enfiou os dedos na entrada do rato, preparando-lhe para algo maior. Yuki delirou e, sem se controlar mais, pediu:

- Faça-me seu, Kyo... Agora!

Kyo, sem pestanejar, abriu-lhe as pernas e o penetrou, fazendo o menor gritar de dor... e de prazer.

- Sabe, Yuki...? Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo – respondeu o menor, ruborizado.

Com um sorriso puro, Kyo começou a se mexer e, vendo a cara de dor do menor, passou a brincar de forma nada inocente com o membro de Yuki, enquanto lhe dizia certas coisas, por exemplo, o quanto era excitante ouvi-lo gemer tanto.

- Kyo, eu...

- Goze, goze!

Com um último gemido, ambos chegaram ao clímax. O coração de Yuki estava disparado e o seu corpo tremia por completo. Ele ainda estava tenso, mas Kyo, que ainda estava dentro de si, o relaxava com beijos e carícias já não tão ousadas. O gato tirou o membro do rato, mas não saiu de perto dele. Com um último beijo os dois adormeceram abraçados.

-X-

- Kyo...

- Não...

- Acorda, Kyo...

- Só mais um pouquinho – Disse, agarrando-se ao travesseiro.

- Estamos atrasados...

- Não...

- Honda-san já foi...

- Mas tá tão bom aqui...

- Mas já são quase oito horas! Estamos muito atrasados.

Kyo, no mesmo instante, abriu os olhos, mortificado.

- OITO HORAS???? YUKI, ESTAMOS ATRASADOS!

- Era isso que eu estava tentando avisar.

Kyo pulou da cama, pegou o primeiro conjunto de uniforme que encontrou e correu para o banheiro. Yuki, que já estava pronto, apenas suspirou. Era nisso que dava ficar fazendo determinadas travessuras até tarde da noite.

E como havia alertado, chegaram demasiadamente atrasados. Com muita sorte – e com a ajuda da influencia que Yuki possuía naquela escola – a professora permitiu a entrada dos garotos.

Acompanhados de suspiros das meninas, Kyo e Yuki se dirigiram as suas cadeiras. Kyo sentou no fundo, atrás de Tohru, enquanto Yuki sentou bem a frente, ao lado de Kasume, o que deixou certo garoto de cabelos laranja muito enciumado.

Passaram-se duas semanas sem muitos acontecimentos relevantes e repletas de reuniões do grêmio para Yuki, o que implicou na maior atenção por parte de Kyo sobre qualquer um que chegasse perto do rato. Principalmente, Kasume.

Kyo não era tão burro a ponto de não perceber que o desgraçado 'devorava' Yuki somente com o olhar e qualquer dia pensava que perderia o controle e voaria no pescoço do infeliz.

Quando bateu o intervalo, Kyo se apressou em procurar seu 'príncipe dos olhos violetas' para matar a saudade. Mas a cena que presenciou ao finalmente encontrá-lo foi realmente perturbadora.

-X-

A reunião havia terminado, e Yuki havia ido deixar uns papeis na secretaria. Agora, retornava para o pátio, a fim de esperar o intervalo e, conseqüentemente, Kyo. Enquanto estava parado, em um corredor vazio, percebeu que Kasume se aproximava.

- E ai, Yuki? Como foi a reunião?

- Boa, boa – respondeu, sem prestar muita atenção no garoto – perdi muita matéria depois que saí?

- Não, a professora só corrigiu os deveres.

- Ah – disse, consultando o relógio.

- Yuki eu preciso falar seriamente com você.

- Sobre? – Perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Sobre nossa relação e sobre aquele maldito.

- Não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar, Kasume.

- Vim aqui fala de nós dois e dos obstáculos que nos cercam – Respondeu, com um sorriso maroto.

- Nós? Obstáculos? Kasume, você enlouqueceu? Não existe 'nós'.

- Agora não, mas pode existir no futuro quem sabe? – O garoto fez uma breve pausa – sabe, desde a primeira vez que te vi, me apaixonei perdidamente – Continuou, empurrando Yuki na parede e o impossibilitando de sair de lá – Porque não saímos junto?

- Kasume, não querendo ser rude... Mas eu já tenho alguém – Disse, empalidecendo consideravelmente.

Kasume não permitiu que Yuki continuasse e o beijou. O menor não conseguiu empurrar se livrar dele, porque era muito mais fraco fisicamente. Mas tentava, mesmo assim.

- SEU BASTARDO!! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO??? – Berrou Kyo, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava violentamente Kasume.

- O que você quer? Você não tem nada a ver com isso, seu monstro asqueroso - retrucou Kasume.

- Filho da puta! – Disse, socando Kasume, que revidou.

E os dois começaram a trocar socos e chutes, chegando a ponto de arrancar sangue do nariz de Kyo. A briga só foi interrompida por um grito de Yuki.

-PAREM!!!!

O garoto estava sem fôlego e respirava ofegante.

- Yuki? Yuki, o que aconteceu? Você está bem? – perguntou Kyo, segurando-o em seus braços.

- claro que não está, idiota - disse Kasume irritado.

E então, Yuki desmaiou

-X-

Yuki acordou na enfermaria e viu Kasume e Kyo ao seu lado.

- Yuki, se sente melhor? – perguntou Kasume.

Yuki apenas assentiu.

- A enfermeira disse que você devia ir para casa e...

- Sai daí, seu desgraçado! Foi você que fez isso com ele - Disse Kyo com raiva, afastando Kasume do "seu Yuki".

Yuki viu que o clima voltou a piorar na sala e puxou o braço de Kyo, murmurando um 'vamos'. O rato se despediu de Kasume com um aceno de cabeça enquanto Kyo o ajudava a se levantar. Então, os dois seguiram para fora da sala, acompanhados por um olhar de profundo desprezo de Kasume.

Yuki e Kyo retornavam para casa em silêncio. Este foi quebrado por Kyo, quando ele propôs que fossem tomar sorvete.

'por que não?' pensou Yuki, concordando com a cabeça.

Durante o passeio, os dois conversaram sobre tudo que lhes havia acontecido até aquele momento. Riam ao se lembrar da época em que brigavam por tudo, e Kyo até comentou que ainda não havia perdido. Passada uma hora, os garotos resolveram retornar para casa. Ao chegarem, encontraram um pequeno bilhete sobre a mesa, com a assinatura de Shigure.

_Yuki e kyo._

_Tohru foi para a casa de uma amiga, e eu , Hatori e Ayame saímos para um dia de puro prazer. Tem comida na geladeira, é só esquentar._

_PS: Vocês podem fazer sexo selvagem na sala, mas cuidado de não desarrumá-la muito._

- Esse bastardo pervertido não pensa em nada mais que isso, né? – Disse Kyo, corando.

- Não liga pra ele.

- Mas não seria uma má idéia fazer sexo selvagem na sala... – Disse, pervertido, puxando Yuki para um beijo.

Aprofundando-o, fizeram com que suas línguas se encontrassem e brincassem uma com a outra. Kyo eliminou qualquer distancia que os separassem, abraçando Yuki de maneira possessiva.

-Ora ora ora... Não pensei que fosse encontrar o casal do século na sua profunda intimidade. Devo confessar que me sinto honrado em presenciar essa cena.

Yuki e Kyo viraram, alarmados, na direção da voz. Ao ver o emissor, Yuki ficou lívido.

- Akito...

Atrás do chefe da família Sohma, estavam Shigure, Hatori e Ayame, todos muito preocupados.

Yuki apertou as roupas de Kyo. Suas mãos tremiam. Kyo o abraçou com força, na falsa esperança de protegê-lo contra aquele homem.

(continua...)


End file.
